Gatgoon Went The Little Green Frog
Gatgoon Went The Little Green Frog is an episode about kids springing around like frogs. Index Beautiful video of kids jumping around like frogs. Still part of The ABC Series, we highlight the letter G. Characters *Bou-Bou Bear *Lou-Lou Bear *Dolly Carolina *Hailey Slonson *Jacob Jackson *Marshal Jackson Review The episode begins with an indigo and blue background with planets including a giant earth spinning around and a little orange asteroid with little balls coming out of it zooming past to the earth and the signs saying A Silver Media Production, @ Silver Media, and Mint Music International. They swipe away like an eraser erasing a picture. The background opens up a green glowing letter G ready to highlight. The white G sheds off as the letter G highlights. The letters of the alphabet push on the buttons to the letter G after the shiny music starts. The letters continued pushing on the buttons again. The swirl swallows the screen. The song Gatgoon went the little green frog (US version) by Jamie Creek begins to play on its own. This music video starts with Bou-Bou walking with Lou-Lou as Jacob, Marshal, and Hailey jump up and down like frogs on the brick path. Hailey tries to catch up for the bears. A couple of raindrops started landing into the river. A green frog croaks in the yucky lake. Dolly starts to jump on the path. She turns this way. She moves. She jumps like a pig over a fence. Dolly and her friends jump in the grass. But, Marshal hops in the back and he jumps forward. The frog croaks again in the yucky lake. Marshal and Jacob spring around. Dolly jumps. She gets down. Hailey pounces on the grass. Dolly jumps around Hailey. Marshal continues springing around. Hailey looks at Dolly's face. Jacob talks to his friends a frog jumping lesson. Hailey stands up and hits the ground like The Incredible Hulk. Marshal falls down. Jacob looks at her. Dolly acts like a growling dog. At the frog party, the kids are wearing party hats with four fun animals including a lion with a banana, a monkey itching his head, an excited panda bear, and a smiling squirrel on their heads. Dolly and Hailey blew the party kazoos at Marshal and Jacob. Dolly blows her kazoo at the viewer like an anteater, numbat, pangolin, aardvark, or an armadillo licking through the glass window. Jacob puts the kazoo in his mouth. Marshal looks at the kazoo and puts it in his mouth. Jacob moves slowly, he acts like a monkey and blows a kazoo. Dolly blows her kazoo at a viewer and her kazoo goes down. Dolly blows her kazoo at her friends like a sound of a skunk spraying with her tongue. They continued to blow into their kazoos. Dolly jumps with joy on the path made of bricks. She stops jumping. She looks around 3 times. Her face is looks weird after she looks around. Dolly starts springing on the path. Marshal and his friends spring around a pine tree. Hailey comes out like a sugar glider or a flying squirrel. Hailey stops jumping. Hailey catches up for him as Dolly jumps around. A close-up of a green circle with stripes moved back and forth blinking like a pomeranian, blowing a kazoo. The camera zooms out. Hailey was blowing a kazoo back and forth. A green frog calls in the yucky river again. The kids spring around in the grass, blowing their party kazoos. Hailey tries to put her party kazoo back in her mouth. Jacob springs crazy up and down on the brick path. Dolly held her breath. Marshal moves back and forth. Jacob falls down in the grass. Hailey acts like a person with eyes swirling. Jacob gets up and blows his kazoo at Hailey. This music video ends up with Lou-Lou and Bou-Bou following their friends hopping away. Dolly joins in. Dolly and Jacob spring up back. Marshal and Hailey woke up on the path. Hailey waits for them. Jacob, Marshal, and Dolly spring up on the path. Dolly springs like a pig jumping over a fence. A frog croaks in the yucky lake and the music video fades out to black. Previews * This is what the letter G will look like. * This is the party hat animals' first appearance. * This is the second episode appearance about frogs. * This is the first appearance of the shiny music playing. * Hailey jumps out of the pine tree like a sugar glider or a flying squirrel. * That's how they are highlighting the letter G. * Hailey stands up and hits the grass like The Incredible Hulk. * The kids' faces are green and black stripes like zebras. * The funniest part of the music video was Dolly's butt. Gallery Gatgoon Went The Little Green Frog/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:The ABC Series Episodes Category:The Alphabet Series Episodes Category:Animals Category:Frogs Category:Animal Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Videos Category:The ABC Series Segments Category:The Alphabet Series Segments Category:Segments